Ivan Dreyar
Ivan Dreyar (イワン・ドレアー, Ivan Doreā) is the father of Laxus Dreyar and the son of Makarov Dreyar. He is a former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the former Guild Master of the self-founded Raven Tail Guild. During the Grand Magic Games, Ivan disguises himself as Alexei (アレクセイ, Arekusei). Appearance :Voice Actor: Bruce Carey (English), Masaharu Satou (Japanese) Despite being the son of Makarov and the father of Laxus, Ivan bears little resemblance to either of them. Ivan is rather tall and has a more muscular body. He also has black hair and tanned skin. Ivan sports a unique-looking beard; a chin curtain, with several lines of facial hair around his mouth shooting upwards in an odd pattern. He wears an ornate cloak along with a dress shirt and an ascot tied in a full Windsor knot. Seven years later, his appearance is virtually the same as before, except that he has balded on the top of his head. As Alexei As "Alexei", he resembles a medieval Knight, with a mask instead of a helmet. His tall body is completely covered by an armor (except for his big orange hair) with a long cape bearing Raven Tail's Crest behind. He keeps his face hidden behind a golden mask. It's slightly triangular, with a square part in the chin's region and two pointed parts in the sides, in the region of the ears. As characteristic feature, the mask has a trident-like plate in the forehead's region, forming a "W" pattern. It also has two opens next to the plate that allows Ivan to see, as well two white strips in each side of the mask The rest of the armor is composed by a metallic pectoral, separated to the waist's cingulum by a piece of dark cloth. The cingulum also has two pointed plates in each side of Ivan's body. For the legs, that are also separated from the cingulum by cloth, Ivan uses the traditional cuisse, with round poleyns and stylized greaves. Ivan's arms are also covered by the dark cloth, and end into metallic bracelets attached to gauntlets, that have sharp pointed fingers. Ivan's dark cape is attached to its side in the region of his neck, apparently by a circular fivel. The cape resembles Laxus' initial tunic, with a blue dense fur delimiting it. Gallery Personality Ivan shows many signs of being psychotic. He is obsessed with the Fairy Tail Guild, enough to give his own guild a similar name. He also enjoys killing things, as he turns ravens into shikigami and then bites their heads off. In Japanese, Ivan addresses everyone with a -chan suffix, as he calls Gajeel "Gajeel-chan" and Laxus "Laxus-chan", and even speaks about "money-chan". Ivan cares little for the well being of his family, be it his father or son. He even referred to Laxus as money, stating that he wanted the Dragon Lacrima that was inserted into Laxus back, despite knowing that it would kill his son. As "Alexei", Ivan showed himself to be a very cruel person. When entering the Domus Flau, he saw Team Fairy Tail A angry because of what Obra did with Wendy Marvell, but despite that, he stated that what they did was just "a way to say welcome", showing that Raven Tail won't play a fair game. This was later confirmed during Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, when Obra, likely under Ivan's orders, erased Lucy's Magic Power to make Flare win. He doesn't have any respect even towards his Guildmates, and seems to follow a perspective that only the strong deserve respect, as he beat Flare for almost losing in her battle, leaving her harsh wounds, and even humiliating and threatening her after that. As Guild Master, Ivan is respected by other Raven Tail members, due to his spirit of leadership. He seems to be the one who chooses which members will participate in the events, and thus they obey. Nullpudding even refers to him as "Alexei-sama", despite that name being false, indicating a great respect. Ivan has shown to act cowardly when pitted against stronger foes, such as when Laxus defeated the elites of Raven Tail, he began to tremble and begged his son to not attack him stating it because he's his father and believing Laxus wouldn't attack his family. However, Laxus denounced him as his family and defeated him with his lightning. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Makarov Dreyar (father) *Laxus Dreyar (son) Neutral *Raven Tail **Obra **Flare Corona Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates Magic and Abilities Shikigami Magic: Ivan has the ability to transform objects into shikigami (paper dolls). The full extent of this ability is unknown, but he can use it to transform even living objects, as seen when he turned a raven into the paper doll. These shikigami can then be used for communication over great distances and, with enough of them, for offense. *'Shikigami Torrent:' After creating a massive amount of shikigami dolls, Ivan sends them towards his opponent in the form of a violent torrent. The torrent, upon impact with the target, multiplies into several smaller torrents that surround them from all sides. (Unnamed) *'Shikigami Dark Bomb:' Ivan release a massive amount of shikigami dolls that once near their opponents assemble creating a spherical cluster that after few seconds explode releasing a powerful wave of Dark Magic. (Unnamed) Illusion Magic: During the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Ivan reveals his ability to use illusions, being able to deceive even respectable Mages such as Wizard Saints and Magic Council members for a very long period of time. He was able to trick the whole audience of the Grand Magic Games into seeing a false fight between him and Laxus, as well as hide him and other Raven Tail Mages. According to him, other people cannot see nor hear them. Thought Projection: In the Grand Magic Games, Ivan creates a Thought Projection of himself, which acts as the guild master, allowing his real body to disguise as Alexei and compete in the games. During the third day he also creates the Thought Projections of the other four members from Team Raven Tail. Abilities and Powers History Past During Laxus' childhood, Ivan had implanted a Dragon Lacrima within the former, not to strengthen his son's weak body, but so as to harness the Lacrima when Laxus grows older, knowing such will be worth a lot. Laxus remembers Ivan had once been a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, but had been banished. Laxus had been very distraught upon his father's excommunication. It was also said by Makarov that Ivan had sensitive information about Fairy Tail which could bring danger to their guild. At some point, he learned about Lumen Histoire and gained a desire to find it, having most likely learned about it from the former master of Fairy Tail, Precht. Synopsis Fighting Festival Arc Grand Magic Games Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Dreyar Family Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Mages Category:Raven Tail Category:Raven Tail members Category:Guild Masters Category:Shikigami Magic Users Category:Illusion Magic Users Category:Thought Projection Users Category:Fairy Tail Category:Former member of Fairy Tail